


Task for Punishment

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-03
Updated: 2008-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first punishment game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Task for Punishment

"Punishment game?" Rika asked hesitantly.

"That's right. Just to make things a little more interesting. Aren't you more motivated to win the to win the game when something's at stake?" Mion said.

"But what kind of things?" Rika asked.

"You kids don't have money, so instead, we'll wager that the losers will do exactly one task of the winner's bidding!" Mion declared.

"What kind of things?" Satoko asked solemnly.

"Think about it, use your imagination. You're really clever this way Satoko, I'm sure you can think of something very interesting for us," Mion said. Satoko smiled slightly as she thought, and then Mion grinned over at Rena.

But despite the fact this club had been set up partially for Satoko, the other girls showed no mercy. Younger and slightly less experienced with this game, Satoko and Rika soon lost, and Rena not too long after became the winner, gleefully laughing with her victory. "You're right Mion, it's much more fun to play with a prize! Especially a prize as fun as this."

Mion feigned disappointment while Rika just smiled, but Satoko looked a little worried. "Rena-san, what will you have us do?"

"Oh, yes! Satoko-chan and Rika-chan first! The two of you... Kiss!" Rena order enthusiastically, placing her fingers together.

"What a strange thing to ask for," Satoko said quietly.

"It has to be on the lips. Like you would a boyfriend," Rena said.

"I've never even had a boyfriend," Satoko said, sighing.

"Come on, Satoko," Rika said, putting her hand on Satoko's shoulder. "We have to keep our side of the bargain."

"I know, but-" Satoko stopped as soon as Rika moved closer to her. Quickly, Rika's lips touched hers, and Satoko felt a surprisingly warm sensation.

"There, all done. Nipa!" Rika exclaimed.

"Cute! How adorable is that! I wish I could bag up that kiss and take it home!" Rena could hardly contain her enthusiasm.

"Well, I guess we're done here then," Mion said.

"Don't forget about you! I'm going to have you help bring home some of my treasures," Rena said to Mion.

"Huh? Hauling more junk? How come Rika and Satoko had it so easy?"

"Good-bye!" Rika called. "Let's go, Satoko," she said, taking her by the arm.

Satoko walked quietly. She wasn't as enthusiastic as Rena about the whole thing, but there was something oddly pleasant about that kiss. She'd almost like to try it again, but it would seem way too weird to her friend to ask. Still, it lifted her mood just looking back on the moment.

"You'll be back tomorrow, right?" Rika asked.

"Yes," Satoko confirmed. "I really think I'm going to like these meetings," she added. Rika smiled at her to hear it, and Satoko was able to effortlessly smile back.


End file.
